Working with my past
by Sup3rtonix
Summary: Kurt esta desesperado por un trabajo. Dejo Vogue por sus horarios de NYADA y ahora no sabe que hacer. Su amiga Eleanor le consigue una entrevista en una empresa de Abogados. Lo que menos sabe es que su jefe, es su ex novio de secundaria al que todavía ama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Les traigo un nuevo fanfiction, espero que les guste porque realmente es lo que me salio de la cabeza :p. Disfruten!**

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NI ESTA NOVELA ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Llevo buscando trabajo hace bastante tiempo. Me siento inútil. Hace 3 años deje mi trabajo para irme a estudiar a NYADA. Trabaje 2 años en Vogue, y luego cuando volví a audicionar nuevamente en la universidad, me tomaron. Trabajaba desde las 6:00 am hasta las 15:00 pm.

Realmente me agotaba. Tuve que pedir que me trasladen a la noche en NYADA. Lo hicieron. Hace 3 años estoy recibido como Actor. Hice muchos personajes en Broadway pero no uno tan… ya saben, importante.

Ayude a mis amigas, Santana y Rachel con el apartamento. Luego Rachel se fue a vivir a Los Angeles y Santana se fue a un departamento cerca del mío a vivir con Brittany.

Realmente con VOGUE ganaba bastante, pero lo tuve que dejar porque me quedaba dormido y mis notas bajaban. Dije que volvería…

Y no, no lo hice.

"Hola, Ele, ¿Cómo estas tanto tiempo?" Esta rio emocionada. Me llevaba muy bien con Eleanor, ella es la recepcionista e asistente (algunas veces) De Isabelle. Ella es la ejecutiva de Vogue. Ella fue mi mentora bastante tiempo.

"¡Kurt! ¡Muy bien, gracias! ¿Tu?" Ella respondió.

"Me alegro, ele. Yo bien pero… Necesitando un empleo." El gemido de angustia de Eleanor se escuchó desde el teléfono.

"Lamento decirte, cariño pero… No buscan a nadie por ahora. Es que con esto de las nuevas cosas y todo, se concentran más en eso que en llamar a otra persona." Kurt se froto su frente con cansancio.

"Está bien, ele… Gracias." Murmuro.

"Pero déjame decirte que si Isabelle o cualquiera de algunos necesita de alguien, te pondré primero en sus listas. ¿Sí? Apenas se presente la oportunidad, lo hare. " Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Kurt.

"Gracias, realmente gracias Eleanor. " La chica formo un de nada y termino la llamada.

Kurt suspiro cansado y se recostó en el sillón. Por suerte su padre le mandaba dinero a su casa cada una semana. Estaba apenado de que su padre siga manteniéndolo a el teniéndolo tan lejos.

Claro que sí, tenía dinero en la cuenta bancaria pero no demasiado. Eso lo guardaba… por si algún día… pasaba algo. Su padre no le daba mucho ni poco. Pero si lo necesario.

El celular de Kurt sonó, era Eleanor nuevamente.

"Hola ele…"

"Kurt, removí contactos y un hermano de mi amigo necesita asistente personal en su despacho. Es abogado. Le dije que este viernes a las 09:00 am te presentaras ahí y le darás tu currículo. Piso 5, di que fuiste para la entrevista de Asistente. ¿Te parece bien?" Kurt asintió y se dio cuenta que tenía el teléfono en la mano.

"Oh por dios, Eleanor, ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!" Kurt empezó a caminar por todo su apartamento emocionado.

"De nada, Kurt. Te pasare la dirección por mensaje de texto, ¿Esta bien?" Dijo lentamente, parecía estar concentrada con algo en su portátil.

"Sí, está bien. Muchísimas gracias, estoy realmente muy agradecido. "Dijo con la emoción en su voz.

"De nada, Kurtie. Me tengo que ir, tengo un problema aquí con unas telas pedidas. Hay te paso la dirección. Cuídate y suerte." Dijo y Kurt le respondió algo y la llamada termino.

Al segundo su celular sonó con su mensaje, y la dirección estaba en ella.

Buscó por google maps el edificio Hall&amp;Bridge. Al parecer era un lugar muy prestigiado para los abogados importantes. Era a un par de calles de aquí. Ojeó la hora y eran las 12:32 pm y… ¿Jueves?

Jueves 18 de marzo. ¿Qué-

Mañana era viernes, joder.

Se fue corriendo a su habitación y abrió su armario sacando atuendos por los cual ponerse. Maldición, tendría que ir elegante.

Encontró lo perfecto. Un pantalón negro apretado, una camisa blanca con un saco negro. No se pondría corbata, hoy en día nadie usa corbata.

Esperaba que después de todo, lo tomen. Estaba desesperado por un trabajo.

* * *

_Realmente no se que pensaran ustedes pero, ami me gusto como quedo :v. Se que es un poco corto, pero es el primer capitulo así que mucho no salio de mi cabeza más que esto. El otro creo que va a ser un poquitin más largo! _

_Espero que les allá gustado *-* Nos leemos pronto! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Creo que hasta ahora va bien, tengo a algunas personas que siguen este fic y eso me alegra. Reviews no tengo mucho y eso es lo que realmente me alienta demasiado. _

_Gracias por sus favs y follows. :)_

**_ESTOS PERSONAJES NI ESTE TV SHOW ES MIO. :)_**

* * *

"Lo se, Rachel…" Decia Kurt. Su amiga todavía le decía que si necesitaba ayuda con el departamento, ella le podía enviar dinero.

"Sabes que no es molestia. Te hemos dejado con un departamento inmenso para ti solo. "Rachel le dijo con una sonrisa.

Escucho que la puerta de la entrada se deslizaba…

"¡Kurt, te traje a Dalton!" Santana grito y Kurt agarro el portátil en su mano y mientras caminaba la poso en la mesa.

El Golden salto encima de Kurt y este lo acaricio mientras le hablaba como si fuera un bebe.

"¿Quién ha venido ya? ¿Me extrañaste verdad? "Vio que Santana hablaba con Rachel tranquilamente, cosa que era raro que hablen así sin insultarse. Se llevaban bien, de hecho perfecto pero algunas veces… A algunas de las dos les tocaba los 4 días del mes.

Dalton se tiro al piso mostrando su barriga. Dalton tení meses, era color arena y joder, era adorable. Pero le hacía acordar a Blaine, bastante.

Cuando no le quería dar más comida por que su plato estaba lleno, el ponía ojos de cachorro. Igual que Blaine.

Cuando no dejaba que se suba a la cama, él ponía ojos de cachorro. Como Blaine…

Hace 4 años que no sabía nada de nada de Blaine. Terminaron bien, terminaron siendo amigos pero luego… perdieron todo tipo de conexión. Lamentablemente no había estado con nadie después de Blaine. Era feo pensar que Blaine podría estar follando ahora mismo y el… el todavía no lo superaba.

Pero claro, tenía que superarlo… Maldito Dalton, lo hacía volver el tiempo atrás. Se vio a salir de su ensoñación del pasado por una lamida de Dalton en su nariz y en su boca. El cachorro lo miraba con sus orejitas y su cabeza ladeada.

Santana estaba sentada en el sofá con el portátil en las piernas hablando con Rachel.

"Creo que Kurt se volvió… estúpido. Mira." Santana movió la pantalla para enfocar. Kurt le hizo el dedo medio. "Ah no, reacciono. " Santana rio.

"Estaba pensando" Santana rodeo los ojos.

"En Blaine…" Murmuro Rachel y Santana asintió.

" Kurt, ¿Quieres saber lo que necesitas?" Santana dijo con su cara de perra. Kurt movió su cabeza para que continúe. "Una buena fo-" Rachel grito un 'NO'

"Kurt, no necesitas eso… Quizás sí. Pero Kurt, necesitas a alguien. Compartir todo lo que compartiste con Blaine pero más. Necesitas amor. No puedes quedarte pensando en Blaine siempre. Se terminó… ¿Si? Hace cuatro años fue. Ya deja de darte esperanzas. Blaine ya no está en tu vida. Hoy quiero que te vayas a un bar y conozcas a alguien…" Rachel le dijo con una sonrisa de apoyo.

"Y que folles." Agrego la latina con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"…y que folles." Abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando Rachel dijo eso.

"Lo siento, pero hoy no. Mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo." Dijo acariciando al cachorro en su regazo.

"Wow, Kurt. Llevamos hablando 5 horas o más y no me lo habías mencionado. " Rachel hablo.

"Lo se, solo… no es tan interesante. No quiero presumir, se me puede pinchar el globo de la esperanza." Santana le vio con tristeza.

"Lo que tienes que hacer es tener confianza en ti mismo. ¿De qué será el trabajo?" Pregunto la latina. El cachorro se retorció en su regazo para ponerse en patas e ir a tomar agua a su tachito.

"De asistente personal. " Santana aplaudió.

"Puedes poner que fuiste asistente personal de Isabelle y todos conocen a Isabelle. Ellos te tomaran. Más la carta de recomendación de Isabelle." La morena agrego. El rostro de Kurt se volvió pálido.

"No tengo carta de recomendación." Santana le hizo con la mano un gesto de no importancia.

"Eso no interesa realmente." Dijo nuevamente la morena. Kurt asintió

"Sí que lo es Santana. ¡Espera! ¡Creo que tengo una! Antes de irme de VOGUE Isabelle me la hizo y la firmo. " Kurt comenzó a revolver entre los estantes que había en la sala, debajo de los sillones y nada encontró.

Pasaron las horas, Rachel se despidió y Santana se fue. Eran las 10 pm, debería de estar durmiendo. El siguió removiendo todo en su habitación hasta que encontró un sobre que decía en una esquina Vogue. Definitivamente esa era. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera debajo de la maleta arriba de su armario? Eso no importaba ahora.

La leyó, si, decía que Kurt era un asistente perfecto para cualquier tipo de trabajo. La dejo arriba de la mesa de la cocina y comió una fruta y le dejo algo a Dalton en su tachito de comida y un poco de agua en la otra y finalmente, se fue a dormir.

Mañana sería un nuevo día y todo saldría bien.

* * *

Al despertarse por los besos apasionados y sucios de su cachorro, recordó que tenía una entrevista. Eran las 08:57 am. ¡Maldición! Pensó, era imposible poder arreglarse. Normalmente tardaba 2 horas pero le quedaba solo 1 hora.

Aparentemente su alarma no sonó como tenía que sonar. Joder, ya estaba de malhumor. Se levantó de prisa mientras el perro mordía sus sabanas. Eso no importaba, si las quería romper las rompería, luego compraba otras.

Tomo una ducha deprisa, enjuagándose como si tuviera piojos, se enjabono y salió de la ducha. Se vistió con lo que había elegido el día de ayer y fue a prepararse un café. 9:34 am. Agarro su morral, puso las cosas necesarias, tomo su café y 9:43 am estaba fuera de su apartamento. Mientras subía a su auto se iba arreglando su pelo y poniéndose cacao en los labios. No se iba a molestar con el mechón que quedó colgando en su frente. Se perfumo con la otra mano mientras con la otra tenía el volante. El gps lo estaba estresando bastante. La voz de la mujer era insoportable.

Llego al enorme edificio y se estaciono. Maldita sea, aquí trabajan los millonarios. Había Ferraris, Audis, etc estacionados.

Entro al edificio y subió al 5to piso, había muchas personas con trajes y papeles en sus manos. Seguramente venían por el empleo. Se acercó hasta el mostrador y la asistente lo atendió.

"Hola, Bienvenido a Hall&amp;Bridge. ¿Qué se le ofrece? "Dijo con una sonrisa amable tecleando en su computadora.

"Vengo a la entrevista para asistente personal" Kurt le dijo moviendo sus dedos en el mostrador.

"Sí, usted es el quinto espere hasta ser llamado. Dígame su nombre y apellido, y deme su currículo. " Dijo tecleando números. Kurt le tendió el papel y esta lo agarro dedicándole una sonrisa. "Le hare avisar al Señor _Anderson_ que tiene otro más, espere por favor."

**_Anderson, joder, como Blaine. Tendré un jefe como el apellido de mi ex novio. Está bien, tengo que dejar de pensar en el._**

La asistente hablo con el señor Anderson y luego corto.

"Espere hasta su llamado, Señor Hummel." Le dijo y le señalo un asiento. Kurt asintió y se fue a sentar.

* * *

**Nos leemos la proxima!**

**Dejen reviews! ^^**


End file.
